metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide
The backstory form the mini guide version THE HISTORY OF SR388 An ancient race of bird-like humanoids once populated several planets across the galaxy. They were brilliant scholars, incredible warriors, and peaceful above all else. Their pursuit of knowledge led to technological advancements beyond anything in the galaxy today. One of their most significant discoveries was a small, desolate planet labeled SR388, which held a secret: a peculiar parasitic creature called a Metroid. The Chozo were fascinated, studying the Metroids’ energy-sapping abilities and seemingly invulnerable hides. The endless amounts of energy these creatures produced offered incredible scientific possibilities. It wasn’t long before the Chozo were harnessing these capabilities, and soon after, SR388 became a flourishing colony. However, the Chozo were unprepared for the dangers presented by maturing Metroids. The creatures morphed from one stage to the next and multiplied so quickly that all attempts to control them soon collapsed. The Chozo’s ambitions rapidly shifted to a struggle for survival. The Chozo came to an understanding that the Metroids weren’t only a threat to the planet, but, in the wrong hands, a potential threat to the entire galaxy. They devised a plan not only to stop the Metroids, but to prevent anyone from using them to their own ends. They flooded sections of the planet with a purple liquid that put native wildlife into stasis, and severely burned any non-native life. The Chozo then placed seals in each major region of SR388’s interior. Unlocking a region’s seal and draining the purple liquid would require the destruction of every Metroid in that region. So, to venture to the next region, working deeper into the planet, an intruder must destroy every Metroid in the region before. Splitting up the Metroid population this way was the only plan the Chozo could pull off without falling prey to the Metroids themselves. The events that followed are lost to time. Theories of the Metroids escaping and destroying the Chozo, and murmurs of infighting between the once-peaceful species, can be found throughout history books, but this is little more than speculation. No one knows what became of this brilliant race—not even the small pockets of Chozo still living today. FAST-FORWARD TO THE YEAR 20X5 The Chozo’s security system was partly effective. It kept most of the Metroids in stasis deep within the planet, but some Metroid larvae—their most familiar bulbous form—escaped to the planet’s surface, where a group of researchers captured them. The findings matched those of the Chozo: the Metroids had incredible potential if studied and utilized properly, but were also a danger in the wrong hands. A group of guerilla fighters known as the Space Pirates made a name for themselves in the earliest days of the Galactic Federation— the galaxy’s governing body, made up of the leaders of many planets—by striking frigates, taking cargo, then disappearing without a trace. Over time, the Space Pirates grew in numbers, their attacks more fearsome, until they became known more for invading and claiming planets, then enslaving the inhabitants. It was this group that heard rumors of a deadly parasite in the hands of researchers on the fringes of the galaxy. The Space Pirates wasted no time. They’d attacked Galactic Federation ships full of trained personnel; a research station housing civilian scientists was hardly a challenge. With little effort, the Space Pirates came into possession of one of the galaxy’s greatest dangers: the Metroids. HISTORY OF SR388 HOW TO PLAY THE ARMORY INHABITANTS & ECO SYSTEM OF SR388 READING THIS WALKTHROUGH WALKTHROUGH EXTRAS The surviving researchers relayed the news to the Galactic Federation, along with some disturbing details: they’d found a way to multiply the parasites with beta rays, which the Space Pirates learned about. The Galactic Federation rallied their forces and scoured the galaxy for the Space Pirate base, hidden on the remote planet of Zebes. They launched an assault, but the Space Pirate numbers had swelled to such an extent and their fortifications on Zebes were so defensible that the once-mighty Federation had to retreat from battle. Out of options, the Galactic Federation decided to send in one mysterious Space Hunter, clad in red and yellow armor, who went by the name Samus Aran. Samus was so secretive that most weren’t even sure if the hunter was a man or a woman. A lone wolf, Samus had proven herself through the solo completion of several missions thought impossible, which earned her a reputation for pulling victory out of the direst circumstances. Samus took the job with little hesitation; she had lost her parents as a child to an attack on her home planet K-2L by the very Space Pirates who were now threatening the galaxy. Whether driven by duty, revenge, or the desire to maintain her reputation as the best of the Space Hunters, Samus headed for Zebes. Once there, Samus infiltrated the planet. Upon reaching the guts of the Space Pirate base, she found the second-in-command, the pterodactyl-like Proteus Ridley, the one who had personally taken Samus’ parents from her. For Samus, Proteus Ridley wasn’t just a roadblock keeping her from completing her mission; this fight was personal. After a fierce battle, Samus claimed victory, but the fight was far from over. The mechanized nerve center of the base, known as Mother Brain, was still running the Space Pirate and Metroid-cloning operations. For the galaxy to be made safe, Mother Brain had to be destroyed. As Samus made her way across Zebes toward Mother Brain, the Metroids were cloned and released into the Space Pirate base to stop her. Defeating them seemed impossible—every attack simply bounced off them—but Samus’ cool head and quick thinking led her to discover the Metroids’ weakness: the freezing temperatures produced by an Ice Beam. What set Samus apart from other Space Hunters was not only her combat prowess and adaptability, but also her Chozo-made Power Suit, which allowed her to rise above normal human limitations. After Proteus Ridley attacked her planet, she was adopted by a small Chozo clan on Zebes. The few remaining Chozo were a far cry from the incredible empire they’d once been, but they carried with them some of the secrets of their ancient ancestors. The Power Suit numbered among these, along with its capability for modular upgrades, among which was the Ice Beam. While the Space Pirates were out pillaging and plundering, they had inadvertently created their own greatest enemy: Samus Aran. Now, decades later, she was not only destroying the Space Pirate generals and their main base of operations, but she was capable of destroying their greatest weapon, a feat considered impossible by those who had come into contact with the Metroids. Samus eventually reached Mother Brain’s chamber, and the final battle ensued. Pushing her abilities and resources to their limits, Samus persevered until she came face-to-face with Mother Brain. Then and there, Samus dealt the final blow to the Space Pirate leader, ending the conflict that had kept the galaxy’s fate teetering on a knife-edge. SAMUS RETURNS The fight on Zebes took Samus’ reputation from capable Space Hunter to legendary hero. Unfortunately, the schemes of the Space Pirates and Proteus Ridley didn’t end there, and the Metroids reappeared to pose a threat time and time again. Always, Samus was the one called on to put an end to them. The last time Proteus Ridley was seen, he was defeated once and for all, and the Space Pirate scourge was considered destroyed—or, at the very least, incapacitated. Even with the Space Pirates out of commission, their large-scale attacks and constant abuse of the Metroids led the Galactic Federation to deem the Metroids too big a threat to be left alive. The decision was unanimous: the Metroids had to be eradicated. A group of researchers was sent to investigate the planet SR388, but communication was lost soon after. A search-and-rescue party of Galactic Federation Police followed, but they too went missing. Then the Galactic Federation did what by then had become natural: they called on Samus Aran. Knowing firsthand what the Metroids were capable of and how to defeat them, Samus took the job and flew directly to SR388. This is where our story, Metroid: Samus Returns, begins… Baggins (talk) 20:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :So this is contradicting the established lore about the Chozo being the creators of the Metroids (just like Alien Covenant xD ). And this guide implies that "Proteus" es the first name of Ridley, if I understood well.--Rodriguez/Predalien/Gallian (talk) 21:38, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::To be fair, they probably did the story that way to hide the spoiler regarding the X Parasites bit (especially considering that the unlockable Chozo Memories slideshow makes it pretty explicit that the Chozo created the Metroids specifically to deal with the X Parasites). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:46, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :I'm curious about the full guide to see if they have any names for the various aliens blocking the doors, or the aliens spotted in the background artwork.Baggins (talk) 21:53, September 20, 2017 (UTC) The guide does have the names for the door obstacles, but so does the game itself (click the "I" on the map screen. Regarding the guide's information on story and such, it's really poorly researched. There's many sections that are proven contradictory in this game and in established lore/mechanics. Hate to consider it second hand canon, but it is. We'll ignore most of it. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC) The names of blocking-doors monsters are mentioned ingame, in the Map Key. At least in spanish they are called Taramarga (those weak to the Wave Beam), Gigadora (Spazer) and Gryncore (Plasma). --Rodriguez/Predalien/Gallian (talk) 22:04, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Those are their English names as well. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:05, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :The Green Door aliens look like giant glow flies form the original Metroid II artwork, as opposed to the new version glow flies from Metroid Returns.Baggins (talk) 22:07, September 20, 2017 (UTC)